The present invention relates in general to heaters or stoves adapted for the burning of combustible materials such as wood, coal or coke. More particularly, the stove of the present invention is a combination stove that is adapted for the burning of either coal or wood. The stove of this invention is preferably also constructed in the form of a fireplace enabling a viewing of the combustion process whether coal, wood, or coke is being burned.
Some stove manufacturers have made claims that their stoves combust either coal or wood equally well. However, in accordance with the present invention the stove is particularly designed to operate at top efficiency whether burning wood, coal or any combination thereof. The construction of the present invention has taken advantage of the fact that wood and coal require different types of air induction. Generally, coal receives air from under the support grate for the coal and wood operates most efficiently under a down draft condition where air is received from above the fire chamber.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a combination stove which operates to burn either wood, coal or coke effectively. In accordance with the invention this dual type of operation is facilitated by the simple operation of a baffle. In one mode of operation, an upper draft may be operated to control the down draft for wood burning. In another mode of operation, a ram air adjusting slide may be operated to control the lower draft for coal use. With the ram air induction, the blower associated with the stove forces a limited amount of air which is diverted into the firebox directly. The blower thus has the dual purpose of circulating air around the stove and away from the surface of the stove and also as a means for forcing a limited amount of air into the firebox.
Also, in accordance with the present invention it is possible to burn a combination of wood and coal. For example, with the stove already stoked with a deep cherry red bed of coal, wood may be loaded over the burning coal. The upper draft which provides down draft may then be opened with the lower draft closed so that there is no ram air input. When this switchover occurs, then flames will begin to shoot from the wood indicating that the stove is now down drafting properly for wood.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination coal and wood stove that is also provided with a front window through which the fire in the fire chamber may be viewed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination stove having a fire chamber that is at least partially cylindrical providing an association with the front window, an arcuate sliding door that may be opened for viewing purposes of the burning fire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved drafting system for a combination stove so as to enhance combustion and provide substantially complete burning of the combustible material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination stove having an improved top shroud construction for directing heated air and also functioning as a top upon which items can be heated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination wood and coal stove having an improved top shroud construction for directing heated air and also functioning as a top upon which items can be heated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination wood and coal stove having an improved damper control at the outlet pipe from the stove.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination stove that also has a simple means of providing shaking of the grate for coal usage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination stove having a shroud associated therewith with blower means in turn associated with the shroud for accelerating the heat recycling process so that the blown air is essentially cycled about a major circumference of the stove. In combination with this object, it is also advantageous to provide for ram air input to under the grate, particularly for drafting for coal or coke operation.